


Taming the Wolf

by Vanemis



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, New chances, Slow Build, What if Alpha had lived, a little ooc, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan sees the best in people, and that includes the man who killed his friends and neighbours. He and the others let Alpha into their lives somewhat reluctantly but soon everyone realises that the Wolf made the best ally. Daryl, though, he takes the Wolf into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat OOC, it's my first time writing these characters so if you guys want me to change something for whatever reason, feel free to comment.

It’s getting dark by the time she drags the Wolf back inside the basement. They’d been circling Alexandria several times, trying to find an exit through the walkers and residents. They’re both covered in blood now, him more than her. Gore caught on their clothes and trapped in his long hair. Not that he seems to notice.  
It’s the wild, panicked look in his eyes that makes her blindly grab at his sleeve and drag him into an open doorway, praying that his knife doesn’t end up in her throat.  
He looks cornered, like the animal he believes he is. 

“Let’s get back to the basement! We don’t stand a chance out there.”

“We will.” His voice faltered slightly, as though he didn’t believe his own words.

“When? Those walkers aren’t gonna move aside for us. Once of us will get bit and then what? You need me alive. Morgan will forgive you. Just come back with me. Please see reason…” Denise begged, her eyes tearful as she tightened her grip on the fabric.

He couldn’t face away from her. Her fear so strong that it made him want to listen to her, just so that she would be safe. He mentally hit himself. It was a weak idea. He wasn’t weak. But she was right, one of them would certainly be in danger and he couldn’t risk that. Despite his internal struggle, he nodded and let her drag him away into a small alley that led to the brownstone where Morgan had held him captive.  
The bodies had begun to really pile up but she safely moved them past the corpses of Wolves, residents and walkers. She stifled a cry when she saw one of her neighbours serving as a feast for a couple of walkers.  
Denise moved on, ignoring the gory mess on the sidewalk.

The basement was empty. The vicious woman who had tried to kill him was long gone as was Morgan and the three others who had dared to stop him escaping. The only sign of the fight was a splatter of blood on the concrete floor.

“Alright, let’s stay down here for a bit. When this all quietens down, I’ll find Morgan. He’ll know what to do.” She said as she entered the room, checking for any weapons she might need to hide from him.

“He’ll let that woman kill me, you mean.” The Wolf sat down on the pile of blankets he had occupied mere hours ago, wincing as the stitches strained to keep his skin together.

“Her name is Carol.” She said, in a matter-of-fact sorta way. “And she won’t kill you. Not while Morgan’s around.”

“He’s weak. He is already dead. Just like you and your friends.”

“Well this ’dead girl’ just saved your life. Twice. And Morgan isn’t weak, he chooses to see the good side in people.”

“He’s wrong. There’s nothing good in this world anymore. Just death and survival.”

“There’s more than that! How can you be so blind?! Do you honestly want to stay out there for the rest of you life? At least here, we’re safe.”

“Clearly.” He scoffed.

 

“Look, that out there is your fault. If your guy hadn’t driven a fucking truck into the wall… Never mind. You don’t seem the type to see reason.” Denise crossed her arms and sat down opposite the Wolf. He laughed quietly at her stubbornness and leaned back, listening to the sound of gunfire and screams. 

It went quiet after a while and the sun had started to filter through the small windows. The Wolf didn’t know when he had fallen asleep but a quick glance to his right informed him that the girl was sleeping and snoring lightly.

“Hey…Hey! Wake up!” He tried but she only just stirred slightly, her head lolling to one side. He shuffled towards her and gently kicked at her knee. Still nothing.  
Sighing, the Wolf shakily stood up, his hand reaching out to balance himself only to find nothing but air. He swayed a bit, still dizzy from the infection, before steadying himself and walking towards one of the windows.

There wasn’t much to see except dead bodies. He couldn’t see any one on the street and the small window hardly provided him with a good view. Groaning with anger, he settled back down onto his make-shift bed.  
He knew that attacking Alexandria was dumb. He had 30 something good men but they had twice as many, and guns. Something his scouts had seemed to miss, apparently. But he needed to make them see they weren't safe, that they shouldn’t be allowed to relax and hide behind walls.

He failed. He failed so badly and now he had probably lost his whole pack, at least everyone in the actual attack. The Wolf had never been happier that his old leader wasn’t alive anymore. The cunt would have probably let the pack do what they pleased with him and then beaten him to death himself. Slowly.  
At least, he wasn’t anywhere near as brutal. No, he just convinced all of his friends to basically commit suicide. 

“You came back.”

The voice startled him, making the Wolf whip his head around fast enough to hurt the sore muscles in his neck.  
Morgan stood there, covered in blood and smiling down at the man he thought was trying too hard to be brave. He could see the fear in the Wolf’s glassy, dark eyes. 

“You’ve been crying. Are you hurt?” The Wolf opened his mouth, probably to say something snarky but he shook his head as a ‘no’.  
“Good. I’m glad. I know you kidnapped Denise so why are you here exactly?”

“I…” The Wolf stopped, looking down as he thought about his next words. “I wanted t-”

“I convinced him to stay here so he wouldn’t die trying to leave.” Denise spoke up, suddenly looking more awake and alert than the previous night. The Wolf growled at her, angry for being interrupted. 

She glared at him with such cold eyes that he unconsciously retreated back into the wall. Morgan seemed oblivious to the whole affair and just smiled at the Wolf. He mumbled something about getting them some food and left the basement.

 

Morgan returned an hour or so later. His clothes were fresh and the Wolf could smell the different soaps the man had used. Mentally, he begged to be allowed a few minutes to rinse the bits of gore from his hair and face. The smell was awful.  
But the fresh sandwich on the decorated plate that Morgan held out to him distracted him.

He looked up, almost not believing that it was for him. Morgan smiled as he grabbed the plate attentively. He kept his eyes on the Wolf until he took a small bite.  
The Wolf ate a little more and it seemed to please him. He turned his attention to Denise.

“Carol mustn't find out he’s here. I’ll let him stay in the house until I can build a proper cell. In the meantime, if she asks, tell her he escaped and left you behind.”

“You got it. Shall I stay with him until tonight?”

“No, go back to the infirmary. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

 

Morgan stayed true to his word and watched over the Wolf until nightfall. He occasionally left to do something or other as to not look suspicious. He re-entered the basement when the moon was high in the sky. 

“Alright, Imma let you go into my house now. Don’t touch anything. Attack me and I’ll kick your ass into the ground. Got it?” The Wolf nodded and Morgan helped the man up, grabbing his arm until he stood balanced. 

Morgan went first, checking that the street was clear. He motioned for the other to follow him up the stairs into the pristine house. It was stocked like all the others but devoid of any personal items. It was still better looking than any house the Wolf had lived in before. He followed Morgan upstairs where the older man pointed out an open doorway.

“This will be your room until the cell is finished. Take a bath and relax. Dinner will be ready in two hours.” With that, the man left the Wolf to himself.

He took a hesitant step into the large guest room and took in the king sized bed with sea foam sheets and the panelled windows that looked out beyond the wall. The bathroom was decently sized with a large bathtub that doubled as a shower.  
He opened every drawer to find it stocked with skin care products, razors, brushes and fluffy towels.

The Wolf started to strip down, dropping his filthy clothes on the cream tiles. Above the sink was a basic mirror. He looked at his reflection, not really recognizing the man looking back at him. His face was gaunt with rough stubble. Dirt clung to his skin and long hair, which had become matted. His eyes were bruised and bloodshot.  
He looked down his body, noting the prominent bones that stuck out against his pale skin. Each individual scar including his latest one that needed new bandages.  
All in all, he looked like shit. Deciding to finally run the shower, he was both shocked and deeply satisfied when hot water came pouring out of the chrome head.

The Wolf sat back in the tub, sighing with bliss as the water rinsed away all the blood and dirt from his body. Eventually, he was pleased enough with his state of cleanliness to fill the tub and lie back in the now-clear water.  
Half an hour or so past before he begrudgedly drained the tub and rummaged through the drawers to find shaving cream and a razor.  
He set about looking more decent and as he glanced back up to admire his work, he smiled shyly at a the reflection he finally recognized. 

He left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper. A fresh pair of cargo trousers that were a tab bit too large and a simple grey t-shirt were left folded neatly on his bed.

The Wolf glanced up at the clock on the bedside table, remembering the promise of dinner, he left the safety of the room and ventured downstairs where the smell of pasta was intense.

 

In the kitchen, Morgan was setting the table. He heard the creaking of stairs and looked up, smiling at the man entering the room.

“You look good. Enjoy yourself?” He asked absent-mindedly as he reached into a cupboard for two crystal glasses.

“Yes. I don’t remember the last time I had hot water.”

“Well, if you plan on staying here, you can have this everyday.”

“I won’t be staying.”

“The door’s right behind you. I’m not stopping you. Rick might if he sees you but other than that, you can leave whenever.” Morgan stood there expectantly but the Wolf surprised him by grabbing a chair and sitting down at the table. Not willing to make eye-contact with the older man, the Wolf looked around the kitchen, taking in every little detail.

Later that night or morning, the Wolf wasn't sure, after a fantastic meal, Morgan sat opposite him with a glass of wine that Michonne had found on a looting run. He sipped it casually, enjoying the fruity taste. The Wolf had turned it down when offered, though, unwilling to risk getting drunk.  
As the young man came into mind, Morgan glanced up at the Wolf taking small bites from a cookie that Carol had baked. 

“I’ve been rather rude.” The Wolf glanced up, brought out of his reverie, confused.

“I haven’t even asked for your name.”

“It’s Alpha.”

“Just Alpha?” The Wolf nodded.

 

Alpha ends up staying in Morgan’s house a little longer than planned. He saw from one of the upstairs’ window that the wall has collapsed. One night had him waking up to find the room glowing orange as though it was on fire. Well, the river outside was on fire, and drawing the walkers into the inferno. It was ingenious and he honestly wanted to congratulate the person who‘d thought of it.

Morgan had warned him not to leave his room when the walkers broke free until he came back.  
Surprisingly he did as commanded and stayed put, until he heard a soft knock and he opens it to find Morgan smiling like always and holding a plate with sandwiches, fruits and another cookie.

The cell is finished quickly after that and he is ushered out of the house at night into a concrete cell with metal bars that strongly remind him of a prison. Alpha hates it. It’s cold and makes him feel trapped and the lack of privacy makes him anxious. He feels though anyone can watch him and observe him, judge him.  
He doesn't tell Morgan.  
He stays in the cell. 

Each day before dawn, Morgan brings him breakfast. He’ll leave for a few hours and come back to give him lunch. Then when everyone has gone into their homes, he gets dinner. Every three days, he’s allowed in the house to shower and clean up. He gets a change of clothes as well.

It’s a routine that Alpha thinks will never end. When Morgan has free time, he spends it trying to make Alpha change his mind about life. He tries to bring that passiveness in and convince him that he doesn't need to kill people.  
But he also spends time bringing Alpha books and reading aloud passages until the Wolf fall asleep. He feels more at peace than he’s ever been.

 

At some point, after the 50 day mark has past, he reckons, the message seems to stick in his mind. At least it seems that way to Morgan because he proposes to talk to their leader, Rick, about Alpha.

Rick wasn’t what Alpha was expecting. He was kind and soft spoken but in a way that still demanded respect. His hair and beard were greying but his eyes still held that sparkle and determination.

Morgan was currently conversing with him about Alpha and explaining why he had a Wolf in his new cell, much to Rick’s annoyance and overall confusion. He sighed deeply as though to say : ‘why are you causing more problems?’  
They stopped talking and Morgan gestured for Rick to finally speak to the Wolf sitting cross-legged on his thin mattress and many blankets. The cold never quite leaving him.

Rick stood with his hands on his hips in front of the cell, a good distance away from the bars should the Wolf try and grab him. He ducked his head in thought and tried hard not to sigh as he finally took in the man sitting before him. The Wolf in question, Alpha, as Morgan called him, was just a twenty something guy with dark eyes and messy, curled hair that reached past his shoulders. A large ‘W’ was carved unevenly into his forehead like the rest of his pack.

“Why did you attack us?” Rick asked, his deep, gruff voice echoing a little. 

“We wanted to free you. To show you that you don’t need to hide behind walls.”

“So your people slaughtered my people to prove a point?”

“Not exactly. I told them not to kill so many but all lot were violent. They needed to see blood. I wasn't going to stand in their way.”

“Did you kill any of my people?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Morgan didn’t let me.” At that, Rick turned to see the dark-skinned man smiling peacefully at him. He looked back Alpha.

“Morgan says he believes he can help you. That he’s been teaching you different ways of living that just straight up murder.” Alpha didn’t miss the icy tone or the glare that would have made him whimper if he was a lesser man.

“He already has. I know I should have never attacked this place. It was stupid. I lost my whole pack.” Rick stared at him in disbelief and he nodded when Alpha looked from his hands to stare straight at the ex-sheriff. Rick glanced Morgan and a hint of a smile ghosted over his lips. He gave the Wolf his full attention and held eye-contact.

“How many walkers have you killed?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but like I already said, this will be completed and the ending will be fucking insane so keep that in mind as you're reading. It will be quite a while before there's any porn, I believe it's chapter 8 that will have sexual content.  
> This is a bit of an emotional chapter just so you know.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asked, staring intently at Alpha as he pondered the question.

“More than I can remember. 100. Maybe more. Why?”

“How many people have you killed?” 

“Since when?”

“Your whole life.”

“About 20 of them, directly. Indirectly, I honestly don‘t know.”

“Why?” 

“Why? Because either they tried to kill me or they deserved it.” Alpha laughed bitterly, the malice in his eyes reappear after so many weeks. Rick took a step back, uncertain that the Wolf would remain calmly seated for long.

“Those 20, who were they? Why did they deserve to die?”

“Rick…” Morgan whispered behind him as a warning, equally unsure of Alpha’s behaviour.

“My father, two women who constantly attacked me at work, the owner of a gas station…all the people who hurt and abused me. There was a special one though, the previous leader of my pack… I had to kill him to become Alpha.”

“So what’s your name?” Rick hesitantly asked, shocked by the Wolf’s honesty.

“Alpha.”

“That isn’t your birth name.”

“No. But it’s the only name I have now.” Alpha stubbornly said, refusing to say more on the subject until Morgan placed a reassuring hand on Rick’s shoulder. 

“So?” Morgan asked, eyebrows raised.

“Fine. What about the others? They need to know as well.”

“Let’s wait until I get round to Carol. She’ll need time. Then we’ll tell the others but for now he’ll stay in the house.”

Rick left seconds later and Morgan was free to let Alpha into the house permanently.  
Alpha took a shower and joined him for dinner.

 

 

A few nights later, Morgan and Alpha sat on the couch watching a film they had both forgotten the name of. It was dramatic and about this kid who lived through rough times only to find a perfect girl. They didn’t really pay attention to it though. 

Morgan had learned three days prior that Alpha couldn’t resist any sort of hair touching. It had been accidental and a little awkward.  
Morgan had asked him to help with the meal and Alpha had taken it upon himself to make it all from scratch. It turned out great and Morgan had ruffled Alpha’s hair in an affectionate way that was far too familiar. But Alpha had practically purred so Morgan had decided to play with the younger man’s hair whenever he could.  
Hence why he currently had a hand threaded through the thick, brown locks and the most relaxed man leaning against his shoulder.  
The film ended so Morgan turned the set off using the remote, refusing to move too much and disturb Alpha. 

“Why did Rick ask me about the people I killed?” Morgan jumped slightly, startled by the sudden deep voice beside him. Alpha hadn’t mentioned Rick at all yet.

“He wanted to know if he could trust you.”

“It seems he does. Odd. I led an attack on his people. I’m clearly a dangerous man and yet he trusts me.”

“Rick can tell apart the good from the bad. It’s what he does.”

“He can’t know that. No one can.”

“He and I can. You’re a good man. I know it.”

“How?”

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Alpha nodded. “You held me at gunpoint but there were no bullets. You weren't trying to kill me.”

“What makes you think it wasn’t loaded?” 

“A walker came by. I tried to shoot it. That’s how I know.”

“And Rick knows by asking some random questions?”

“Those three questions are what we ask those who we’d like to join our group. If they pass, we tell them about Alexandria and they can join us. If they fail, we won‘t have told them anything important.”

“What happens if you tell people about it after they pass and they use that information against you? Oh wait, we kinda did that, didn't we?.” Alpha laughed darkly making Morgan frown and stop rubbing circles in his scalp.

“We never asked the Wolves any questions. Aaron was ambushed near the trucks. He lost his bag.”

“That’s it. Now I remember. Still why ask about the 20?”

“I guess he wanted to be certain about you. Do you regret killing them? Your father, perhaps?”

“…I had no choice... He came back one day from Atlanta. His clothes and skin were burnt and he collapsed dead in our kitchen. A few hours later, when we’d moved him to the garden to bury him, he got up. My sister… she tried to hug him but he… he ripped her apart. So I shot him with his own gun.” 

Alpha’s eyes watered as he was lost in a memory. Morgan observed silently until Alpha let out a broken cry, his body trembling. He wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and held the Wolf against his chest, muttering variations of ‘it’s okay’, ‘you’ll be fine’, ‘I’m here’.

“You can tell me anything, Alpha. I’m here for you.” Alpha seemed to be trying to speak but his words were incoherent. He swallowed and took a deep breath, unwilling to face Morgan in fear of seeing his father‘s face looking down at him. Alpha took another deep breath as he fought the urge to breakdown, tears still flowing freely.

“It got so much worse…I kept shooting him but he just kept eating her… I still remember her screams… I can’t…no…” 

Alpha started rambling so Morgan held him closer to his chest, stroking his hair and telling him he was okay. The Wolf just sobbed into Morgan’s shirt to the point where it was soaked.

Morgan had no idea what to do so he kept his little routine for a few minutes. The Wolf didn’t seem to want to let go of Morgan, having wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, almost crushing his ribs.

“Morgan?” He turned to the open doorway of his house and saw Carol standing just outside of the living room, in the hallway. She closed the door behind her, leaving a box on the table beside a phone and keys.

Morgan tried to keep calm despite the fear swelling inside him. Surely she wouldn’t kill Alpha now? Her gun was still strapped to her hip and her signature knife was nowhere in sight.

“What did you hear?” She had the decency to look somewhat guilty as she answered.

“All of it.”

“Don’t hurt him, please… He’s a good kid. Rick knows and he passed the three questions. Don’t hurt him.” Morgan begged, subconsciously holding Alpha a little closer.

Carol was still approaching with a blank, almost stern look on her face. She knelt in front of the two and reached out to rub soothing circles across Alpha’s taunt back. 

He shivered and the sobbing became quieter until he was just making little whining noises.

“Everything’s okay, sweetheart…” Morgan was shocked by the endearment but it seemed to work. Carol shot him a look as though to try and see if he would challenge her. He stayed silent and let Carol comfort the broken man.

“You’re with us now. You’re safe. No one’s gonna hurt you, sweetie.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she stood slowly, one arm hooked around the Wolf to try and get him to sit up.  
It worked so she boldly pushed the hair away from his face with one hand and held his cheek in her other hand, forcing him to look at her.

“You’re alive, that’s what matter and you need to move on from what happened. You need to be strong and you can’t let emotions get in your way. Do you understand?” 

A small nod.

“Good. Now, how about you go rest? Take that box from the hallway. Leave the note but you can have the contents.” They watched him walk away, still trembling.

“Thank you.” Alpha mumbled, carefully removing the post-it note and lifting the box.

“It’s okay, sweetie. It’s nothing.”

No… I meant thank you for…that.” He gestured to the couch. Understanding flashed across Carol’s face and she nodded, giving Alpha a wry smile. He went upstairs and left Carol and Morgan in an awkward silence. 

“Why did you do that?” Morgan asked dryly, glancing from the spot Alpha had just occupied to Carol.

“I needed to speak to you in private. This doesn't concern him. I thought he’d escaped and you've been hiding him for 3 months… why?” Carol glared, unable to keep the anger out of her usual sweet voice.

“He needed time. The others wouldn’t have understood…”

“How do you think they’ll react when they find out the leader of those psychopaths was hiding here, because of you?! They won’t trust you. Or Rick for that matter!”

“Rick only found out last Tuesday. I was waiting that we would talk, you and I, before telling the others.”

“They’ll try to kill him.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Why? Because you believe there’s good in him? Are you that naïve?”

“There is good in him. He just hasn't had a chance to show it to you yet. Plus I think he‘ll like you a whole lot more when he finds out what’s in the box.”

Upstairs, Alpha drowned out the raised voices that carried throughout the house. He was still shaken. No one knew about Alpha’s father and the Wolf still wasn’t sure if he’d made the right call telling Morgan something that private. At least the woman, Carol, hadn’t shot him on sight. He took that as an improvement.

The box was sitting in front of him. He carefully unwrapped the brown parcel paper and smiled softly as the box was filled with the chocolate cookies he usually had for dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter but it's all pretty important. Little bit of Richonne at the end too. :)

The next morning, every resident of Alexandria was gathered in the church. The early sunlight filtering through the decorative glass. They filled in slowly and chatted amongst themselves, some confused, others annoyed as they were pulled from guard duty.The large group wasn’t as divided as usual in the sense that Rick’s original team was mixing in with the residents, equally conversing with one another. Most of the people spoke in hushed voices about the men standing in front of them, . A few angry glares were thrown their way but no one spoke out.

Rick stood just a little in front of Alpha, shielding him a little from the crowd that had begun to finally settle. Morgan and Carol were also standing nearby.

“I’m glad you could all make it. I’m pretty sure all of you know what this is about.” Rick paused to look back at the Wolf. He seemed so uncomfortable with all the eyes fixated on him that Rick felt somewhat guilty.“This is Alpha. He was the leader of the Wolves who attacked us.”

A collective murmur broke out in the crowd and Rick waited patiently until they all quietened down to continue.

“Morgan has been helping him for a while now and all three of us believe that he would make a good addition to this place. I’ve already asked him the questions and he passed. Now this has to be a group decision. We won’t kill him. That’s not an option. But we need to decide whether we want him to join us or exile him. It’s a big decision, I know. So if anyone has something to say, now’s the time.”

“How do we know he won’t kill us? He attacked Morgan and Carol. He kidnapped Denise, for god’s sakes!” Rosita stood abruptly, pointing an accusing finger and startling Eugene who sat next to her. 

“We don’t. But I for one, trust him. As do Morgan and Carol. Denise, you got anything to say?”

The blonde girl was shy and struggled to speak at first, anxiety creeping up on her as everyone in the room turned to her.

“He deserves a chance. I get why he kidnapped me. I was his only chance at freedom. I’m certain nearly all of you would do the same. But he saved me from the walkers a dozen times that night.”

“Most of us wouldn’t slaughter for fun, sweetheart.” Abraham laughed dryly, glaring daggers at Alpha. The crowd made a noise of agreement.

“Give ‘im a chance.” Daryl mumbled loudly enough to be heard over the whispering.

“Why should we? He led the attack! He killed our friends and neighbours. He deserves to die. Exile isn’t enough.” Rosita retaliated.

“Alpha didn’t have a lot of control over his men. Most of them were insane and killed for sport. He isn’t like that.” Rick spoke up.

“What kind of leader can’t control his people? Huh?”

“Rosita, please. I understand the ginormous worry over this young lad but I think that it would be in both his and our interest to consider making him a part of our merry band of misfits. We need fighters and hunters and by the look of him, he’s both. We can’t just rely on Daryl to hunt for us. Let’s just try this out for size, if he doesn't work out we’ll send him on his lonesome way. We don’t need violence or threats. All that we need to do is to try and resolve this. I believe the best way to do that is to let him join us.” Eugene proudly spoke out, silencing the whole crowd and bringing a grin to Rick’s face.

“There’s no way to know if this is a good idea but we have to try. Maybe we exile him and it’s a mistake. Eugene’s right. We need more fighters.” Maggie said, from her spot on the front pew. 

Glenn held her gaze for a few seconds before nodding.

“Alright, anyone need to get something off their chest? No? Alright then, those who want Alpha to join our group, raise you hand.” Rick watched as most of the group raised their hands, save for Rosita, Abraham and a few others. He smiled and turned to the Wolf, the fear partially gone and his body less tense. 

“Looks like you’re one of us now.”

 

That night, Rick laid in bed, twirling Michonne’s dreads in one hand and held her tightly against his chest. The meeting kept replaying in his mind, how the people had chosen to move past their history with the Wolves and allowed Alpha a chance to get his life together.

“You did a brave thing today.” Michonne mumbled sleepily against Rick’s neck.   
“How come you didn’t tell me he was here?”

“I found out recently and to be honest, I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“I’m glad Eugene spoke out like that. That boy looked terrified when Rosita started yelling. Everyone here may have a grudge against him but he still deserves a chance. Though didn't you say something about you no longer taking chances? What changed?”

“I saw those Wolves. They were crazy and the sheer fact that Alpha kept them all together like that, listening to him and actually obeying him… he’s brave. He regrets what he did and I heard what Morgan said about him. He’s a good kid and his life just kept fucking up until he snapped. He’s smart and strong. We need men like him here. ”

“Plus he’s cute.”

“What?” Rick gaped at Michonne and tried to coax an explanation out of her but she just wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but it's backstory time!!

A week passed, during which Alpha had been given his own house. Like Morgan’s, it was fully stocked with food and technology but it lacked any sort of personal belonging.   
Alpha set about making the decently sized house more comfortable when he wasn’t in Morgan’s company. Although he still spent every evening with him, which included a lovely meal and often, a film afterwards to help them unwind, Morgan often went out either on runs or just stayed outside on duty during the day.

Before the world went to hell, he had his collection of comics and video games like every other boy and a few trinkets given to him by friends. His sister, however, was a hoarder. She kept each and every single thing she found and her room was always a mess.

When news of the apocalypse had reached him, it was too late. His father and sister were both dead by then and his mother hadn’t visited him in three years.   
He went back to his childhood home and packed provisions and ammo. His father had been a survivalist type of guy and he’d raised his children by teaching them to hunt and set traps for small game. The small suburban home was filled with books on hunting and surviving in the wild. None were about the dead coming back to life, completely mindless and hell-bent on eating flesh even if their bodies were broken and rotted.

Afterwards, he’d gone through the area, looting the abandoned homes. He’d found a group quickly enough. He knew some of them. Two women who worked with him in the same little shop for three years. When night fell, he slit the women’s throats. They were the ones who bullied him each day, pushing him around the shop when no one was looking and called him names. He’d told no one about the problems he faced at work because it had been the only job he’d managed to get.  
Alpha had been home schooled and his lack of qualifications made it near impossible to get work. So he hid the bruises as best he could and kept going.

As the months slowly dragged by, he met more and more people from his past. He killed them all before they could take advantage of him, knowing that they would either kill him rather than have another mouth to feed, or simply use his body. Eventually by the second year, he’d been keeping track of time, everyone who had abused him was dead, whether by his hands or by walkers.

One night he was ambushed by men with ‘W’ carved into their foreheads and wearing dark clothes that helped camouflage them in the forest Alpha called home for weeks. He was starving, having found nothing to eat beside a small rabbit days before. They dragged him to their camp where about thirty men and woman had gathered. The tents were set up in a semi circle around a huge fire where they were roasting a deer. Alpha’s hands were tied behind his back and a woman showed him down to his knees, he was close enough to the fire to feel the suffocating heat.

One of his kidnappers ran ahead to speak with a tall man. He turned to look at the boy and smiled in such a kind, deceiving way that Alpha would later grow to hate.

“What’s a lovely thing like you doing out here by yourself? Uh?” 

“Surviving.”

“You out here by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?” The leader growled when he got no answer, scaring the boy.

“…Owen.”

“How d’you feel about joining us, Owen? This here can be your new home. We can teach you how to fight and hunt. What do you say?” The anger had disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. The leader almost seemed bored now.

“I already know how to do that. I don’t need you.”

“You’re a little smart-ass, aren't you? It’s okay, I can work with that. Who taught you?”

“My father.”

“Huh, same here. Guess we got a bit in common… Listen, kid, I won’t lie. We need people and you look like you can handle yourself just fine. We've got everything we need here; shelter, company, plenty of food… you look hungry. You can have some if you join us.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Nothing. Except you’ll need one of these…” He pointed to the ‘W’ branded on his skin and as the leader looked down at the half-starved kid in ripped clothes soaked in blood, he knew the boy would agree. 

The leader was right. He agreed somewhat reluctantly and let himself be strapped to a tree to have a hot steel blade drag across his forehead. It hurt like a bitch for days but the pack respected him. He was one of them.

He learned the history of wolves and what it meant to be one. He learned how to hunt large game properly, how to make medicine from weeds and herbs and make native charms that would keep away danger. In return, he fought for them and went out in groups to steal from survivors.

He’d never felt so important in his life until the day came where he challenged the leader.   
Owen fought for his life and when the leader fell at his knees like all the others before him, he earned the title of Alpha Wolf. He kept them moving until they had plenty of fighters and told them to split off. They would stay Wolves, of course, but they could spread out and live in smaller packs around Georgia and the surrounding states.

Months later, Alpha was out hunting with his Beta when he’d come across a dark-skinned man eating breakfast alone. He didn’t want to hurt him but they needed his supplies. Alpha lied about killing him, he wanted the stranger to join them. Instead he got his ass kicked and woke up in the back seat of a car with his Beta on top him and surrounded by a few walkers.  
A few weeks after that and he heard about Alexandria. The place seemed like a fortress on the photos but in real life, it was just a cluster of new homes filled with inexperienced people. Boy, had Alpha been wrong. He’d lost his men in the stupid fight and had brought walkers into the mess he’d caused.

Now they were offering him a chance at redemption. He hadn’t expected any sort of kindness from these people. Sure, Morgan was kind, but he was different. He looked for the good in others, including Alpha. Maybe he wasn’t as weak as Alpha first thought, but his mindset would only get him killed one day.

Rick had given the others the choice to let him stay and join them, and as he’d looked at the faces of every person who’d voted for him to stay, he felt like this would finally be the moment where his life got better. Listening to Denise had been the best decision Alpha had made in a long time and once he was settled in properly, he’d go out of his way to thank her properly.

For now, he was content with moving around the furniture so that he could lounge on the couch and still have a good view of street. He left a few hours later to go and enjoy Morgan’s cooking and company.

As he neared the brownstone houses, Daryl crossed paths with him. The redneck observed him for a few moments, probably still trying to get used to the Wolf, and for the first time, he gave the Wolf a rare smile. Daryl clapped a hand on Alpha’s shoulder.

“Welcome to Alexandria.” He said before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't upload this chapter yesterday. The main story is complete now except for the epilogue which I'm still working on. There is some porn (2 chapters of it) but this story didn't turn out as I had planned. For now, enjoy! :)

“I heard you guys are going on a run.” Alpha said as he jogged towards Rick. Two cars were already parked in front of the gate, filled with extra ammo and bags to carry whatever supplies they found. Rick glanced over his shoulder, placing a cooler into the car he’d picked out for himself and Daryl. 

“You’re not coming.” He said, sighing and turning his attention back to the car, hoping the younger male would fuck off elsewhere. Rick was too busy to start an argument. He'd already fought with Spencer today about his leadership.

“I wasn’t gonna ask that.” Oh. Rick groaned internally for jumping to conclusion and actually faced Alpha, praying that the guy wouldn’t notice Rick trying to school his features to appear calm instead of guilty. Rick wasn't able to trust the Wolf and he didn't want him on runs but he didn't want to be a complete asshole to him either.

“What is it then?” Alpha smiled briefly and handed Rick a small note with items scribbled roughly on it.

“Tara told me you guys take little lists with you. I thought I would give it a go.”

“And you want…perfume?” Rick stifled a laugh since the Wolf didn't strike him as that sort of guy but Alpha kept smiling.

“It’s not for me. It’s a gift. If you guys find something nice that I can give to a lady that’d be great.” Rick couldn’t help laughing now. The Wolf had a crush on someone in the safe-zone. Rick didn't know why he found it so amusing but the idea of Alpha asking a girl out was funny.

“You gonna tell us who this is for?” Daryl mumbled, suddenly appearing next to Rick as he read the note. The ex-sheriff tried not to jump. The hunter had a way of creeping up on people easily.

“Nope.”

“I figured. Well, I’ll see what I can find, okay?” Rick commented, pocketing the small note in his jeans.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” With that, Alpha walked back up to his house. They left shortly after and he stopped to watch the cars roll away before entering his home.

 

He spends the day watching in awe as Morgan practices his Aikido. The way the older man moves and strikes at fast speed has the young Wolf staring until he thinks he can somewhat copy him. Morgan must have noticed because he stops midway through his training to walk over to Alpha.   
The man is just sat cross-legged on the grass, twisting a crushed stem between his long fingers, lost in thought. He jumps a little when he looks up to find Morgan far too close to his face.

“You wanna learn how to do this.” He says in a matter-of-fact way that normally irritates the Wolf since the young man doesn't like to be read easily but Alpha nods eagerly so Morgan extends a hand to help the man to his feet.

The cut on his stomach fully healed now except for a thin scar forever reminding him of his stupidity. Messing about with cars and trying to fix something when he had no idea what he was doing was no longer on his wishlist.

“This type of fighting is about redirection. It’s not used to kill but to disarm and stun. If I teach you this, you have to promise me you won’t use it to hurt others.”

“I promise… but what about walkers?” Alpha brushed a hand through his long hair to tuck it behind his ear.

“You shouldn’t be using this against them. If they become a problem, stab or hit them. Don’t start practising on them either…” Morgan paused, eyes prickling with tears a little before he brought his head up again and smiled. Alpha remembered his story and how the man who'd trained Morgan, Eastman, had died because he'd asked Morgan to train using them.

“You ready?” 

“Yeah.”

Morgan gave him several demonstrations of basic movements and attacks, each time telling the Wolf why he was doing this or that. When he finished, he handed Alpha his wooden staff. Alpha attempted to copy the stance Morgan had shown him but the older man made a 'tch' noise and helped the Wolf.  
He took a step back and watched as Alpha rather poorly replicated him. Each time the man failed, Morgan had him restart from the very beginning, much to the Wolf’s annoyance.

A few hours later and Alpha had the basic techniques down. His motions were fluid but each forward attack was too forceful and it unbalanced the man slightly. If he were to start fighting with Morgan, the Wolf would probably trip up and lose.

“I think we’re done for the day.” 

“Really? I’m not even tired…” It was true. The Wolf was barely panting and only a thin sheen of sweat on his skin suggested he’d done anything physical.

“Ah, the blessing of youth…” Morgan joked, smiling at Alpha and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to lead him inside the brownstone for dinner.

 

“What time is it?” Alpha asked, carefully dropping his plate in the sink with the other dishes. Morgan figured the man would have terrible manners from living in the woods for years, but the Wolf kept surprising him at every turn. Especially when he’d been so eager to learn with Morgan. Alpha always seemed happy and excited and Morgan tried his best to help the man, knowing that one day it would pay off.

“Morgan?”

“Yes?”

“What’s the time?” Alpha repeated as he cleaned the dishes and left them to air-dry on the rack.

“Oh, it’s… uh half ten. Why?”

“Do you know if Rick’s back yet?”

“I don’t think so… Any reason as to why you need him?”

“I just asked him to get me something, that’s all.”

“Like what?” Alpha sat down at the kitchen table again. This time he actually took the wine glass and sipped from it.

“A gift for Denise. I figured I owed her a lot. My life, actually. I don’t have anything in my house and since I can’t go outside the walls, I asked Rick to get her something. He seems like the type who understands women.”

“Haha… I wouldn’t know, I’m afraid, but I’m glad you care for her.”

“Yeah… I guess I do…” Morgan gave the Wolf a knowing smile before informing him he was going to bed. Alpha was always welcomed to stay the night in the spare room but the Wolf declined and walked home, cherishing the cool breeze under the stars.

 

The next morning, Alpha woke up to someone knocking loudly on his front door. He got up from the couch where he’d fallen asleep and opened the door to find Rick with his hand raised to knock again.

“Morning.” He answered, groggily. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the satisfying clicks. 

“Hey, I got you your stuff. I don’t know if she’ll like it but the price tag was in the hundreds.” Rick handed him a small, black box with the Channel logo on it.

“Seriously? Jeez, glad everything’s free now… Well, thank you, Rick. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. Who’s it for?”

“A girl.”

“Right. You ain't gonna tell me, are you?”

“Nope, not until she has it.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you around.”

Deciding that he might as well do it now, Alpha ran upstairs to clean up and change clothes. There was a brush in the cupboard beneath the sink that the Wolf never used, but he figured he should look his best. The brush got stuck several times in the tangle of dark curls but after some pain and a lot of pulling, he looked presentable enough. His brown hair had grown so much of the years but it suited him, the way it framed his strong jaw. He’d had a few people mistake him for a girl during his time with the pack but he liked the way he could hide behind a curtain of hair and still look good.

He walked up to the infirmary where he knew Denise would be cooped up as usual. The perfume box was in a plastic bag that he held tightly.

Alpha knocked before entering the small room, the smell of disinfectant immediately assaulting him. He could see Denise reading a book on arteries. She turned when the door opened and she smiled at Alpha.

“What can I do for you?” She asked kindly.

“I…uh… I came by to give you this. It’s not much and I don’t really know if you’ll like it… I hope you do.” Alpha stuttered, his little confident speech thrown out the window. He took the box out of the bag and held it out for her to take it. Her fingers brushed against his for a second and Alpha felt incredibly nervous all of a sudden. He lowered his hand and glanced at Denise.

She smiled brightly as she opened the black encasing and held the intricately carved glass bottle in front of her. Denise pressed down on the plastic top and that a lovely rose smell filled the room and she let out a cute giggle.  
Realising that she wasn’t alone, Denise cleared her throat and carefully placed the bottle down on a shelf. She spun round and wrapped her arms tightly around Alpha’s thin frame. Shyly, he imitated her and held her for a good minute, breathing in the lavender shampoo she’d used.

“Thank you. That was really kind of you… but, like, why?”

“I wanted to thank you. You made me see reason and you saved me. I owe you my life.”

“Of course you don’t, silly. God, aren't you sweet? Well thank you again. It’s very nice.” Denise made to walk back to her forgotten book but a strong grip on her wrist stopped her. She looked at Alpha, fear flashing in her eyes briefly, and he immediately loosened his grip, rubbing his thumb on her soft skin.

“Denise…”

“Yeah?”

“I was…uh… I don’t…” She smiled as he stuttered for a bit but he calmed his nerves and looked her in the eyes, blue meeting brown.  
“Is there any chance you and I can be friends?” He spoke up, speaking a little too fast but Denise understood nonetheless. She nodded and smiled.

“Absolutely… but just so you know, I’m kinda into girls… sorry.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that… Plus you’re not exactly my type.” He laughed lightly. It was sweet that she thought about the possibility but she wasn’t what he wanted.

“What is your type then?” She asked, suddenly intrigued and leaning in a bit as though they were gossiping about a neighbour like the women in soap operas Alpha's sister used to love.

“…I knew you’d ask that…” Alpha sighed. He might as well be honest so that she doesn't try to ask her girl friends if they wanted him. “Well for starters, a guy would be great…”

“Ohhh… okay, okay. Well there aren’t many blokes round here… Tough luck, I guess.”

“Yeah. I suppose. Listen, I gotta go find Morgan now but I‘m glad we talked.”

“Me too. And thank you again for the gift… You’re a really lovely guy. Hey, you‘re welcome to drop by anytime if you want someone to chat to…”

“I’d really like that.” He admitted shyly. Denise hugged him once more and Alpha left just after.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolf had been a member of Alexandria for a good month. Everyone had become so used to seeing the wavy-haired man and they welcomed him with open arms.  
It certainly helped that Alpha loved chatting and mixing in with the people, but he wasn’t afraid of hard work. The expansion needed a lot of time to complete and Alpha had helped out both with putting up the walls and keeping the crops watered. Tobin had come to rely on the younger man for more physical work and Alpha was happy to oblige.  
Each day he would check the perimeter once and look over at the expansion to make sure everything was going well. He’d chat for a bit with people before finding Morgan and training until lunch. He’d eat with Denise or Morgan, depending on the day, and just relaxed until night time when he visited Morgan’s house.

The sudden change of life when he’d been captured had made him feel uneasy. He wasn’t able to walk freely through the woods, he couldn’t hunt or kill walkers.   
At first, he’d shrugged it off, thinking that he was just scared of not knowing what they would do. But the old ways of life started to come back and he no longer needed to be out there and kill.

He knew that Rick pretty much trusted him, at least inside the walls, but the older man had never once suggested for him to help out on runs. So, after going into the ‘pantry’ and seeing the lack of food, minus some canned beetroots, he went out to find Rick.

The ex-sheriff was sitting on the steps of his porch, holding his daughter close. Alpha stopped in front of him, clearing his throat quietly to distract the man whose forefinger was trapped in the hands of the infant. Rick looked up and smiled. He patted the spot next to him and as Alpha took a seat on the step, Judith cooed and grabbed at his long hair.

“I think she likes you.”

“She’s adorable. Yours is the second baby I’ve seen since this all started.”

“Yeah, she’s proof that there’s hope. Even in this hell. So, is there something you need? I just assumed since you never come here.”

“Sorry… I’m not trying to seem ungrateful… I just don’t wanna bother you. You’re always so busy.”

“And you’re always welcome here, just so you know. Anyway, what’s up?”

“I want to go out there again. You need food. I saw the inventory. There’s fuck al-” Rick glared at him, mock-covering Judith’s ears to hide her from the cussing.   
“Sorry…ah I’m not used to being around kids. What I meant is that there’s nearly no food left, and I figured that I might be of some help and hunt something.”

“I can’t let you go out there, Alpha…”

“What if Daryl came with? Huh? I know you still don’t trust me, and I get it, really I do, but I’m a hunter and I need to do something to provide for this place. Those crops won’t be ready for another couple of months. Daryl and I could bring back some deer… Just think about it… please.” 

Rick was astounded and for a few moments, he wasn’t sure what to say, so he just clapped a hand on Alpha’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Alright. You wanna provide? Okay. But you’re not to go out there without someone, be it Daryl or anyone else. You got me?”

“Yeah I gotcha.”

“Good. I guess you could head out right now…” Alpha’s eyes lit up with determination and excitement and as soon as he’d released his hair from Judith’s death grip, he ran off to Aaron and Eric’s house, knowing the redneck would certainly be holed up there. Alpha found Daryl tinkering with his motorcycle. Parts of the engine were neatly laid out beside the hunter and oil seemed to be leaking over his rough hands and onto the floor. 

“Hey Daryl.” Said hunter glanced over his shoulder and muttered a rough ‘hi’.

“Umm, listen, I don’t suppose you’d interested in going hunting with me…”

“You ain’t allowed outside the walls. Rick’s orders. Sorry kid.”

“Actually I was just speaking with Rick and he’s perfectly okay with it as long as someone’s with me.”

“So you wan’ me to babysit you?”

“Ugh…If you want to look at it that way, fine, but I thought that two hunters would be more than capable of bringing home something to feed these people.”

“You hunt?”

“I survived in the wild for three years and I grew up with a survival expert dad. Yes, I hunt.” Alpha sarcastically retorted.

“Alrigh’, Alrigh’. Fine. Just lemme get ma stuff first.” Daryl disappeared into the house and came back a few minutes later with his crossbow and a rucksack.

“Wha’ you packin’ anyways?”

“Gun and knife.”

“You’ll scare the animals with tha’. Come on, you can pick ou’ something’ at the armory.”

 

The armory was packed with more guns that Alpha had ever seen. They all had their individual place on racks or tables but none had silencers. Daryl seemed to be pissed at the lack of silent weapons but as he muttered curses under his breath, Alpha noticed an expensive bow tucked away in the corner.

He picked up the weapon, gently dragging a hand along the curves and pulling back the cord to check its durability and strength.

“Anyone using this?”

“You can use that?” Alpha smiled and dug his hand into his shirt to bring up a silver arrow on a chain.

“My dad gave me this… you know… before. I used to be amazing.”

“Well, I guess you’ll get ta show off today.”

 

The woods that Daryl had picked out were buzzing with life. Literally. The summer was soon ending and the bugs enjoyed the last moments of warm sunlight. Which meant that half the time, the two men were swatting at mosquitoes rather than focusing on getting dinner.

The sun was starting to set and they were about five miles away from Alexandria. There was no sign of deer.

“We ought to make camp now.”

“No, we’re going home. I ain’t sleepin’ outside in the woods and the roads could be dangerous.”

“That won’t be a problem. Just trust me, okay?”

“I trust you. I just don’t trust walkers to take a break at night.”

“Look, lemme do my thing and we’ll be sorted, m’kay?” Alpha laughed, already walking off into the thick underbrush before Daryl could argue.

 

They sat around a small fire that night, roasting a small hare Daryl had shot. The hunter had been wary of the flames, knowing it would attract walkers.  
He heard metal jingle across from him. Alpha leisurely stood up, leaving his meal and going off to kill the walker that had caused the sound.   
The Wolf came back, blade soaked in blood, grinning. He sat back down next to Daryl and continued his meal, all the while grinning smugly at the hunter.

They laid down together, back to back, after Alpha insisted that he would wake if a walker got caught on his traps. The Wolf calmly slept, his body heat warming Daryl during the night. The hunter wasn’t as used to sleeping outdoors anymore. When he went over the wall, he came back before dark. But some part of him trusted the Wolf. The man had survived out there for so long without much shelter, unlike Daryl.  
His traps worked and he knew how to hunt. He was very much like the hunter in that regard. That’s why the redneck trusted him.   
As Daryl reached that conclusion, he heard the familiar rattling noise and Alpha was up a mere second later, brandishing his knife. He couldn’t fathom sleeping soundly one second and fighting the next. Even he knew he wasn’t that good.

Alpha came back, knife tucked away. He smiled at Daryl, knowing that the hunter had yet to fall asleep.  
He settled down, this time facing the hunter and boldly wrapping one arm across Daryl’s chest. Alpha still eyed him calmly and he sighed softly as Daryl nudged him closer so that the Wolf could rest his head on Daryl’s shoulder.  
Daryl slept deeply after that.

 

They both reluctantly agreed to walk back home empty-handed but as they neared Alexandria. The walls and towers were already in sight when Daryl spotted a herd of deer grazing nearby.  
“Guess it’s your time to shine, kid…” Daryl whispered as he eyed the deer.

Alpha nodded and steadied his bow. He took a deep breath and let himself relax, tensing wouldn’t do him any good. He let go and watched as the arrow flew straight through a doe’s neck and into the flank of another. Daryl let out a cheer and applauded Alpha as they both jogged to the deer, scaring away the rest of the herd.

Alpha followed the one limping with an arrow protruding. The animal let out a scared screech as the Wolf neared it. It fell to the ground, still attempting to move further away. Alpha crouched next to it and let his knife sink through the doe’s head. It squirmed for a few seconds before Alpha tore the arrow out of its flank, careful not to damage it the arrow itself. He lifted the animal, used to carrying the creature’s weight on many occasions.

The gates to Alexandria slid open with a rusted creak. Sasha stood by on the lookout tower. She waved ‘hi’ at them. Inside Rick and Michonne greeted them and laughed joyfully at the two men carrying the deer on their shoulders.

“Looks like I made the right call lettin’ go, huh?” Rick shouted as he jogged over to the gates to slide them shut again.

“You shoulda seen ‘im with the bow. Arrow went through that one’s neck and into this one. Think you got yaself anotha archer.”

“Can you make your own arrows?” Michonne questioned.

“Uh huh.”

“Right. Brilliant. Looks like we’ve got plenty of food for a while too. Well done, Alpha.” Rick smiled, eyes shining with unspoken gratitude, and Alpha just nodded, not needing to exchange words with the leader. He knew the older man was proud of him and that’s all he needed.

Later that night, Alpha had been invited into Daryl’s home and since the hunter had no idea how to work the hob or oven, the Wolf cooked their dinner. They sat on the couch drinking beer and laughing before passing out cold next to one another; Alpha’s head nestled on Daryl’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed before Alpha was even considered for going out on runs. The Wolf and Daryl had made it habit to go outside the walls for days on end, tracking deer and killing stray walkers but that was all. Alpha finished up his training with Morgan. The latter exhausted and defeated as the staff was brought down in quick successions until Morgan fell and the staff was held to his throat. He yielded and congratulated the Wolf.

They saw Rick approaching. The ex-sheriff seemed rather energetic as he strolled towards Alpha confidently.

“Hey, nice job.” He commented as Morgan stood up, brushing dirt off his clothes.

“Daryl and I were wonderin’ if you wanted to join us on a run later this week. We’ll only be gone for a day. I wanna check out the town nearby.”

“You want me to come with you?” Alpha laughed softly.

“Yeah. Daryl won’t shuddup about you so we agreed to let you come. Figured you might wanna get out.”

“I’d love to… thanks Rick.”

“No problem. We’re leaving on Thursday so be ready by the gates before dawn. I’ll see later.” With that, Rick walked back the way he came, leaving Alpha grinning stupidly.  
Morgan just kept up that easy smile of his.

 

Alpha arrived on time with his bow and rucksack. He kept his pistol concealed beneath his shirt but the group already knew about it. There wasn’t any need for secrets but Alpha felt more comfortable knowing it was somewhat hidden.

He took his place in Rick and Daryl’s car, deliberately choosing not to sit with Abraham and Sasha. The couple weren't very close to him and frankly, Alpha was afraid of the ex-army male. His clear hatred for the Wolf back at the church months ago still stayed with Alpha. He knew Abe wouldn’t do anything around Rick but he sure as hell wouldn’t tempt the guy by straying too near to him.

 

Their destination was a small town with a shopping mall. Rick stopped the car in the parking lot, perfectly between the white lines despite the fact that Abe just pulled the brakes as he neared the entrance doors.  
Rick shook his head and sighed deeply despite the amusement glinting in his eyes. Alpha and Daryl set about killing the few walkers on the lot. The squelching sound of metal pulling apart flesh and brain matter was the only noise. Not even birds were chirping.

The doors to the mall had been smashed inwards, the metal jagged and glass littered the floor. They made their way inside, silently taking down a few more walkers.  
It was basic with a first floor and benches in the centre where the trees had died from the lack of water. Most shops had been broken into except a few on the first floor.

“Alright, Abraham, you’re with me on the ground floor. Daryl, you scout around, take out any walkers. Alpha, Sasha, you two take the upper level. We meet back here in three hours. Alright, let's move.”

Sasha smiled at the Wolf and started climbing up the broken escalator. He followed behind, knife drawn in case she needed help.

The shops up here were more specialised than on the ground floor: a few clothes stores, a small café, an adult store and a dvd/cd store.

“Alright, let’s go in there.” Sasha pointed out a clothes store where the glass had been shattered and the mannequin on display was torn apart. They heard snarling inside and found one of the employees, judging by the uniform, and Alpha stepped up to kill it. It fell to the floor with a loud ‘thud’.

The shop was lined with so many clothes that both Sasha and Alpha took their time. She picked out a yellow summer dress and a few shirts.  
Alpha just picked out another warm jacket for the winter ahead, not knowing how much he could take back. Sasha seemed to notice his discomfort so she placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the woman beside him.

“Take what you like. There’s no limit as long as it’ll fit in the cars.” She smiled and walked back to the women’s section.

Alpha laughed as she exaggerated a ‘whoa’ at a leather jacket with fur lining. She immediately took it off the hanger and tried it on.  
The Wolf turned back to his side of the shop and decided to grab a few more long sleeved shirts and a pair of black jeans. He stuffed them into his rucksack and moved through the aisles until he met up with Sasha.

“Found something you like?” He joked, noticing the huge bundle she had chosen for herself. 

“You wouldn’t believe the size of my closet back before all this. I used to waste thousands on dresses alone.” 

 

They moved on to the next store, ignoring the café as any food there would have perished years ago. The dvds were mostly left untouched so Alpha took his time until he arrived at the anime section. He glanced around to make sure Sasha wasn’t watching as he placed a couple cases into the rucksack. He didn't need her making fun of him for his choice of entertainment.

“Anything?” She asked as she heard his footsteps approaching.

“Nah, I’m good. You?”

“Got a few movies that I used to like, ‘side from that… I don’t really need anything.” As Alpha walked away, he noticed the merchandise left near the till.

“Hey,” He called out, “You ever watched Breaking Bad?”

“No… heard it was really famous though.”

“It’s a great show. We should take this and that way we can have a movie night or something back home.”

“That sounds great. Listen, Imma head over to the next store, okay?” Sasha walked off and Alpha followed her moments later, having carefully put away the Breaking Bad collection.

 

The store Sasha went in was the adult store. He saw her move across the shop and while she busied herself with checking the store room for walkers, Alpha glanced at the walls lined with lingerie and toys.  
The prices alone were enough to look closer at some of the toys. They would have all been out of his price range before.

“You can take whatever you like, you know. I’m not judging.” Sasha smiled as she watched the Wolf blush madly.

“N-no I wasn’t…”

“It’s okay. Hell, I’ll be taking back a few.”

“That's why you went in here…sorry I didn’t mean to be rude…I was just-” He mumbled quietly, not wishing to offend Sasha. Alpha didn't want her attacking him and blaming his death on a walker. 

“It’s okay. And yeah, kinda, but mostly because I need new bras. Trust me, finding a place like this, untouched, is heaven.”

“Right…”

“Anyway, you think this would look good on me?” Alpha blushed even more as he looked up to find Sasha holding a black and pale blue bra in front of her clothed breasts.

“I…uh…Why are you asking me?” The Wolf whipped his head back to stare profoundly at the toys rather than Sasha.

“Because I need a man’s opinion. I want something nice to wear. Help me out…”

“Abraham will kill me…” Alpha still refused to look at her.

“He’s downstairs with Rick. Come on, I just need to know if it would suit me. I ain't getting naked!”

“Okay…fine!” 

Alpha brought his head back up and willed himself to stop blushing as he walked towards the lingerie section with Sasha. She giggled at his nervousness but didn’t commented on it further. He glanced at each piece of clothing, ignoring those with strategically-placed holes. The Wolf focused on a white one and pointed at it, not trusting his voice.  
She picked out the right size and they kept going until she had five bras and other 'clothes' that she thought Abraham would like. Sasha went on to speak about Abraham preferred the more 'angelic' lingerie because it made Sasha look beautiful.  
Ignoring her rambling about the man’s taste, Alpha turned back to the toys. Sasha wasn't looking so he picked a few toys varying in length and width as well as some lube. He placed his rucksack on the counter at the till and managed to fit everything in somehow. The bag already bulging at the seams.

“So like, are you into dudes?” Sasha asked as she emptied her bag and carefully put everything back in, slotting it so that there was room to spare.

“Y-yeah. It’s the toys right?”

“Kinda, plus you weren't getting hard when you helped me with the bras.”

“Why were you looking?” Alpha mumbled, blush creeping over him again.

“Curiosity.”

“Curiosity killed the cat…”

“Good thing cats have nine lives! Hey, we should take these.” Sasha held up the battery packs next to the till and placed them in her bag.

 

They rejoined the group on the ground floor and swapped floors, letting Rick, Daryl and Abraham go upstairs. An hour later and they made their way back to the cars. Sasha waved goodbye at Alpha as she sat down next to Abraham in the old, rusted pick-up.

“Found some stuff?” Rick asked as Alpha took the passenger seat.

“Yeah, clothes. Got a few dvds we can watch at some point.”

“Oh yeah, like?”

“Got Breaking Bad. All of it.”

“Awesome. Anything else?”

“Sasha found a few but I don’t know what. There wasn't anything downstairs for us though.”

“You guys go into that sex store?”

“Y-yeah, Sasha wanted some bras and we took the batteries left by the till.” The Wolf was trying not to blush furiously as he thought of all the toys he’d looted. They were all in the rucksack next to Daryl who silently occupied the backseat. The hunter would only have to unzip it to know that Alpha was into some kinky shit.

Rick noticed how flushed Alpha was getting so he dropped the conversation, knowing that the Wolf probably didn’t want to talk about the shop any longer. 

They arrived home a few hours later and Alpha thanked Rick about a dozen times for letting him go out on a run before he ran up to his house to hide his stuff under his king-sized bed. Knowing it was secure there, he left to go find Morgan and have dinner with him like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain smut so be warned :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut!!!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!

The Wolf had completed every task required for the day. He’s trained with Morgan, helped Maggie with the expansion, gone around the safe zone with Carol to distribute food and went out hunting with Daryl for a few hours. He cut his evening with Morgan short, as the older man was due to go on a run the next day.

Alpha collapsed on his plush bed, the mattress sinking a bit under his weight. He shuffled to press his face into the soft array of pillows before closing his eyes.  
Realising he still had the rucksack under his bed, he shot up like a bolt, immediately regretting the sudden movement as the room seemed to lurch around him.  
Alpha reached under his bed to grab at the camo-green bag and pulled it up beside him. He unzipped it and pulled everything out, laying it on the bed.

The clothes he’d gotten were wrinkled up now after three days so Alpha stood to place them on hangers in the closet. He was always neat before.  
Alpha took the dvds downstairs and placed them by the plasma TV hanging on the wall. He hadn’t used it since he watched films with Morgan in the brownstone.  
He glanced at his small collection of anime and wondered if anyone else was into it. Probably not, he thought.

He jogged back up to his room where he’d laid out the remaining items. A simple vibrating plug, 10 inch vibrator, a box filled with bottles of lube and some beads. Alpha blushed as he carefully stored them in his bedside table. He chucked the bag under the bed once more.

The Wolf took a long shower after that. The heat relaxed the tense muscles in his back where a deep ache had started to grow. It was from his training with Morgan. At least the pain showed that he was working hard. Plus his arms and torso were more toned than before.  
He ignored the pain and started to let his mind wonder.  
It settled on the hunter. Alpha couldn’t help thinking about Daryl’s sculpted arms and how strong the hunter actually was. He’d love to fight him one day and feel the hard muscles press against him.  
He spent more time with Daryl than anyone else aside from Morgan so Alpha was hardly to be blamed when his filthy thoughts focused on Daryl.  
The man was very attractive, even if Daryl probably didn’t think that highly of himself. Such a shame really. Alpha would love to show him how good he is. He could kiss every inch of Daryl's body, lingering on each scar and praising the hard muscles beneath his lips.

Fuck.

Alpha was so hard. His cock twitching at the thought of the hunter’s calloused hands on his hips and tangled in his hair pulling back his head so that Daryl could lick and suck and mark the soft flesh of his throat. Alpha calmed himself enough to turn the shower off, not sure how long he’d been in it.

Forgoing the towel and actually drying himself, Alpha grabbed a hair-band and pulled his hair into a messy ponytail and plopped down onto his bed. Sighing in relief, he squeezed the base of his cock and slowly dragged his hand over the flushed skin. He thumbed at the slit and hissed slightly at the pain before rubbing his thumb over the head and back down to the base.

It had been ages since he’d touched himself. His captivity had made it impossible to have any sort of privacy and later on, he’d been too focused on mixing in with the safe-zone inhabitants. Now he finally had some time to himself and the thought made him harder. 

Alpha’s hand dived into the drawer and pulled out the vibrator and lube. He took the rectangle box and tore at the edges until the toy could fall out. He flicked the cap of the lube open, the scent of oranges filled the room.  
A little drop oozed out of the bottle and Alpha dipped his forefinger into the lube and gave it a small lick. The taste wasn’t as strong as the smell so he squeezed out a little more and slipped the digit between his soft lips. He licked at it from different angles, cherishing the feel of his wet tongue on his own skin.  
God, what he’d give to feel Daryl’s tongue on his cock, feeling it tease him just right and having those pretty lips wrap around the head before sinking down to engulf him.  
”Fuuuuck…” Alpha moaned, breathlessly, gripping the base of his cock harder until it hurt to stop himself from spilling before he even started properly.  
He took a long, deep breath to focus his head and calm his furiously beating heart.

He covered three fingers in the orange-scented lube and circled his tight hole a few times, teasing the entrance before pressing in. He moaned deeply as the digit thrusted in and out of him slowly. It had been so long since he’d last got fucked…  
Feeling the tightness ease, he inserted another digit and scissored himself open for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being full. It wasn’t enough and the third digit joined the others. He fucked himself like that until he started to search for his sweet spot. The pads of his fingers brushed against it and white hot pleasure erupted throughout his body, lighting each nerve on fire.

“Ah… oh fuck! Yes!” Alpha cried out, desperate to cum. His cock throbbed painfully, aching for attention that the Wolf refused to give.

He removed his fingers and whimpered at the loss. Alpha fumbled with the vibrator and lubed it up. He positioned himself more comfortably with a pillow under his hips and brushed the head of the toy against his hole. The vibrator wasn’t smooth but covered in small bumps here and there to maximise the pleasure, or so the packaging said.

Alpha pushed the toy in slowly, feeling every bump rubbing at his hole. The toy was halfway in before Alpha realised how full he felt and how much there was still to go. He stopped pushing it in further and he began to pull it out until only the head was inside him. He thrusted it back and cried again.  
A few moments later, Alpha was able to get the entire toy inside his stretched hole minus the part he was holding onto.

Alpha moaned loudly as it brushed his prostate. He kept thrusting the toy into himself before he accidentally turned it on. It buzzed to life, pressed hard on his sweet spot and it was over.  
He came hard with a deep moan, cum shooting out in thick strands to coat his chest. His grip loosened and he pumped himself lazily, cum drooling onto his hand, until it became too much.

Alpha let the toy slip out, wishing that cum would spill out of his greedy hole. He wanted to see Daryl cum, especially inside him so he could feel each stuttering and twitching movement.

He dipped his cum-soaked hand into the mess on his chest. He wanted the hunter to lick it up and kiss him after, smearing cum all over their lips. Alpha brought the sticky mess to his own mouth and greedily sucked each digit clean, savouring the taste of cum and pretending it was Daryl’s… 

Alpha must have passed out because he woke to sunlight glaring straight into a mirror and therefore into his eyes. The toy was still next to him in all of its 10-inch, black glory. He smiled to himself, suddenly feeling incredibly energized. 

The Wolf took a quick shower and dressed in his new black jeans that were fashionably ripped on the knees and thighs, and simple grey long-sleeve shirt.  
He ate a small breakfast, small meaning an apple, and walked down to find Morgan training by the pond.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick and Daryl went out one morning and they returned without any provisions. Instead they brought a man with long hair and a well-kept beard. He was left tied up in the living room whilst Rick and Michonne had fun.  
Later half of Rick’s group had entered the large house and pointed guns at the man sat casually on the stairs. Alpha hadn’t been there himself but by Daryl’s storytelling, it was awkward and the Wolf laughed, imagining crickets chirping in the distance as Rick and Michonne stood there half naked.

Still Alpha was later called to a meeting to discuss something or other with the man. Alpha entered the room, aware of each person staring at him before they turned their attention to the long-haired male sat at the end of the table. He was reclined comfortably despite the dirty looks he was getting. Alpha didn't recognize the trench coat but his eyes were familiar... 

“Paul?!” Alpha said, pushing past Rick and Carol as ‘Paul’ stood up. The Wolf wrapped his arms around the other’s neck whilst the man buried his face in Alpha’s neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other close, neither quite willing to let go.

“You know this guy?” Rick was the first to break the silence that had settled. Alpha and ‘Paul’ broke apart and Alpha nodded.

“Yeah, we've known each other for ages. I used to trade our weapons for food. Paul’s an awesome guy.” He commented, ignoring the blush that crept on Paul.

Rick stared at them, unsure how to proceed. The others seemed just as lost for words.

“You sayin’ we should work with Hilltop?” Rick asked.

“Is that why you’re here?” Alpha looked up at Paul, the height difference making it so that Alpha had to tip his head back rather comically.

“Not quite. Rick decided to kidnap me.”

“Huh, yeah these guys have a habit of that…”

“Do I wanna know?”

“Probably not but I’ll tell you later.” Paul smiled and wrapped an arm around Alpha’s shoulders protectively. He pressed a small kiss into the Wolf's hair and the latter shuffled a little closer to Paul.

“You guys planning to trade with Alexandria? Thought you couldn’t do that anymore.” Alpha mumbled, his face pressed against Paul's chest.

“What do you mean ‘anymore’?” Rick asked impatiently. The Wolf was getting far too comfortable around their prisoner.

“We’ve got a problem with this group. They call themselves the ‘Saviours’. Bunch of cunts really, but they've got guns and too many men. My people have food and we’ll trade for some fighters…” Paul explained nonchalantly, as though it wasn’t that important.

“You tried using the Wolves?” Rick asked, staring from Alpha to Paul.

“Yeah but the Saviours built this line between Hilltop and the packs so that they couldn’t approach without getting’ slaughtered. We haven’t been able to get in contact with any of ’em for months.”

“I sent the others away, and my own pack died attacking this place.”

“And yet, you’re alive.”

“They saved me from myself, Paul…I’m one of them now. I live here.”

“I see… Rick, if I may, I’d like to ask for your assistance with the Saviours. We can discuss this at Hilltop with Gregory and Alpha. Perhaps our three groups can be combined." 

 

Plans were later made at Hilltop and Maggie had managed to get half their food supply send to Alexandria in exchange for Rick’s fighters. The Wolves could join the fight if they wished but Alpha made no demands, knowing his people were sated where ever they were.

 

A week later, another run was planned and Alpha joined Rick and Daryl. Sasha had guard duty and Abraham was taking a day off. The three went back to the town and went through the small shops lining the main street. They found some vegetable seeds and a few gardening tools that Maggie could use in the expansion and drove back to Alexandria. 

As they neared the safe-zone, Alpha took a look at the map Rick left on the dashboard and gasped.

“Rick, pull over.” The ex-sheriff’s brow furrowed as the Wolf mumbled the instruction. Alpha wasn’t quiet and hardly anything brought him down these days. But the tears in his eyes and the tremble in his voice made Rick worry.

The car jerked to a stop on the leaf covered road. Alpha just kept staring at the map as though it brought him great pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“My den is nearby. I hadn’t realised how close it was… Look, can we go there? It will be deserted and I have weapons and supplies there… please, Rick. I need to check something...”

“Alright. Show me where.”

“Just through those trees down there…” Alpha pointed at a clearing he could see from the car and showed him the location on the map.

They exited the car and walked into the forest, slowly clearing a handful of walkers as the trees seemed to increase in number. The tops crowded together to block out the sunlight and dimmed the forest like the night was falling.  
Half an hour later, they reached a large camp built from handmade tents arranged in a circle. A large fire pit was placed in the centre but only ashes remained now. Some platforms had been built between the thick branches of some oak trees. There was a small cabin just outside the circle of tents.

Alpha made a beeline towards the cabin. He jumped over some bags and random objects, dodging a low hanging branch as he ran. The cabin was locked and Alpha found the small silver key hiding in a hanging birdhouse.  
The Wolf unlocked it as fast as he could with shaking hands and rushed inside, leaving the two others just on the edge of the camp.

“Homey.” Daryl commented dryly. 

Rick glanced around, taking in the chains with cans hanging low to the ground in case walkers were attracted to the noise and great fire. Skulls were hammered down on spikes near the entrance. But aside from the warnings the Wolves had left, like the spray paint scribbled on a car nearby saying ‘Wolves not far’, it look like a typical camp with lines tied to trees to dry washing; some of which was still hanging there. 

Deciding to follow Alpha, Daryl pushed the wooden door open and gagged at the smell of rot. The ground floor was basic with a fireplace and table with two chairs. A bunch of blankets were carelessly shoved in one corner under the spiral stairs.

He held his crossbow out in front of him as he climbed the creaking steps. The first thing he noticed was Alpha slumped on his knees, knife held limply in his hand. The blade was soaked in blood and the Wolf sat there like stone.

“Alpha?” Silence. Daryl approached him carefully and tap his shoulder with the crossbow, immediately pulling back in case the man had snapped and wanted to attack him.

“Beta was supposed to take care of them…” Alpha mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. Daryl walked around Alpha to find a small walker child, near a tipped-over crib, by the remains of a baby. He noticed the small gash in the child’s head where Alpha had stabbed it.

“I knew them… Max and Jane. I knew their parents. Where the fuck is Beta?! He was supposed to take care of them… take them to another camp in case we didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry…” Daryl said, not sure what to say to the Wolf. Instead he gripped the younger man’s shoulder reassuringly. Alpha placed his clean hand over Daryl’s and squeezed it.  
“We should bury them.” Daryl added and the Wolf meekly nodded and let the hunter help him up. The Wolf grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped the child in it. 

 

Later when night had truly fallen, Alpha wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. The two children were buried nearby and given makeshift crosses. Alpha mumbled something in an ancient language and glanced up at Rick from his kneeling position. 

“I’m sorry to have kept you… I just-”

“Don’t worry about that. I get it. They were part of your group. But Alpha, those supplies you mentioned… are they nearby? We'll go get them for you.”

“They’re here. I’ll get them, it's fine.” He stood shakily and walked somewhat numbly to one of the tree houses and cleared the leaves with his boot. A small hatch was unlocked and Alpha grabbed two duffel bags from the hole. Rick took them without question and waited for Alpha. 

“There’s something else I need to do… I have other groups around the states nearby. I need to leave some sign that I survived. I’m their leader.”

“They will come find you.” Rick stated, already not liking this idea.

“True and I will tell them the truth. That I became part of the safe-zone and that I’m safe and loved there. But I’m a Wolf, Rick, and I have a duty to my pack. I’ll appoint another leader. I know just who and together we can build an alliance with Hilltop again. Think about it, Rick.”

“Look, I trust you but your people… they were savages.”

“Not these guys. I sent my best and smartest people away years ago to help build a proper community and they found people and brought them into our pack. Like you guys do. Those who attacked you were mine. They were expendable and they posed a danger to my pack. I sent them in knowing that it would satisfy their blood-lust as well as get them killed.”

“And you think we can be allies with your people? You purposefully let them die. What if they attack, uh? Alexandria won’t stand a chance… or maybe that’s what you want. You want us to trust you and let your people come here so that you can truly take over! That first attack was just to test our defences and you've been waiting patiently to get out…” Rick yelled, fists balled up and shaking.

“Rick, that’s bullshit. I love your people and they've become my family and that includes you and Daryl. I fucked up, okay? I majorly fucked up and if I could stop my past-self I would… I just wanted medicine and food but I went over my head. I thought I could take you on but I was so fucking wrong… And despite everything, you let me live! You gave me a real life with friends and safety. I don’t have to sleep with one eye open anymore. Morgan was right and now I understand what he meant when he said life is precious. I know my pack. They will follow me through hell and back and now that I have a real home, I want to protect it.”

Alpha took a shaky breath and stood silently waiting for Rick to either kill him or exile him. The ex-sheriff just stood there, astonished, before clearing his throat and smiling, shaking his head. All anger suddenly gone, as though it was never real...

“What?" Alpha demanded as Rick began to laugh until tears pricked his eyes. "What?!”

“Told ya man, he’s one of us fo’ sure.” Daryl gave the Wolf a shy smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

“W-wait, was that a test? Rick?” The older man stifled a laugh and tried to calm himself enough to speak.

“Yeah… Daryl kept insisting that you were really changing and I didn’t believe him. But that… that speech was good. Go on, leave your message and when they come, we’ll sort some sort of alliance between our people and Hilltop. If we‘re gonna go to war with the Saviours, we need more men.”

Alpha stood there, uncertain, before smiling and running inside the house to find something to write on. He came back and attached the note to the door with a pin.

“We should light the fire. Just so they see it.”

“You sure? Walkers will get drawn to it.”

“Doesn't matter. We can handle them and so can my boys.”

“Alright then. You want some help?”

“Yeah, just get all those logs together.” Rick and Daryl did as told as Alpha found a jerry can that they often used for the fire. He poured the gasoline onto the wood and created a trail from where Daryl used a lighter.

They watched the liquid catch fire and climb up the logs in a fiery blaze before turning back with the duffel bags shouldered. Rick drove them home and even from his window, Alpha could see the smoke in the distance in the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second-to-last chapter guys!!! It's quite short but I hope you like it.

Two weeks later

 

Rick had begun to notice stacks of smoke each night. They seemed to be coming closer until one morning, Sasha yelled from her spot on the guard tower.

“Who are you? What do you want?” She asked, the gun in her hands steady and ready to kill.

“We know our leader’s here. Left us a note.” A rough voice replied. 

“It’s alright, Sasha. Rosita, let them in.” Rick shouted from the top of the road. The latter baulked but nodded, dragging the creaking gate open to let the newcomers in.

About twenty men entered, the man who had called out at the front. He was simply dressed with jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt that had seen better days. His hair was dirty-blond mess of curls that peeked out from under a baseball cap and hugged at his neck. A large ‘W’ was branded onto his forehead like all the other Wolves.

“You Rick?” He asked, voice rough as though he’d smoked his entire life. His men eyed the walls and a few curious residents gathered behind Rick. The Wolves stayed still but some gripped weapons.

“Yeah, that’s me. And you are?”

“Matt. We found a note near our central den saying our leader is here. Where is he?”

“He should be- Ah, there he is.” 

Alpha ran down the main road to stand beside Rick. He checked out the Wolves and a grin broke out across his face. In a few seconds, Alpha had his arms wrapped tightly around the blond, who returned the embrace. They parted shortly after and Alpha proceeded to greet each and every Wolf that had come inside the walls. They laughed and smiled with him, some hugging the leader, others merely shaking his hand or nodding their greetings.

“It’s great to see you guys again. You wouldn’t believe how much I missed you lot.” He smiled and embraced Matt one last time.

“What are you doing here? Where are the others?”

“They were killed. Alpha attacked this place and we defended it.” Matt growled under his breath and glared at Rick.

“If so, why is he alive?”

“He had a change of heart. We trust him and he’s one of us now.”

“He’s a Wolf.” Matt stated bluntly.

“I am. But I also belong here. Look, I called you over so that we could discuss an alliance. Like we did before with Hilltop. These people, they know how to fight. Rick and his people were out there like we are. But they don’t have a large amount of fighters. We need the Wolves to attack the Saviours.”

Silence.

Matt was shocked and shook his head. The other Wolves stopped chatting and stared at their leader with wide, fearful eyes.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“We've lost too many men to Negan already. I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Look, let’s discuss this inside alright?”

“There’s no discussion. We won’t fight. I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“We will fight.” A voice spoke out from the crowd. A tall woman stepped forward and the Wolves parted to let her pass. It was Shannon. She was beautiful with long red hair and bright green eyes that glared icily at Matt. The latter seemed to shrivel under her gaze. 

“We will fight.” She repeated. “Matt can be a coward all he likes. We need to rebuild our alliance with Hilltop.” Alpha grinned but Matt turned to her.

“I’m the leader of this pack and I’ll decide what happens.”

“Alpha is our leader. Not you. You’re just another Wolf. Even Beta is more important than you!”

“You fucking bitch! You think you have the right to question me? I’ve cared for this lot for two years under our Alpha’s orders. He chose me to lead, not you.”

“Alright, alright. That’s enough. You two can argue till the next moon, but these men have a right to their own opinion.” Alpha faced the Wolves. They looked nervous under his steely gaze.

“The Saviours have been fucking with us for too long and now we have a proper reason to fight them. Nearly everyone in this safe-zone will fight if it comes down to it. As will the Hilltop fighters. I’m giving you the chance to kill these fuckers. But you can also go home. I’m not the previous leader. You have a choice. Now if you wanna fight, you’ll stay here. Anyone else, you can leave right now. We can’t waste time on indecision.”

The Wolves muttered among themselves and three, a woman and two men, left through the gates. Matt hesitated, glancing at Alpha for help, but the leader gave none. Matt sighed and remained where he was, loyal to a fault and unwilling to turn his back to his Alpha Wolf. The remaining Wolves were led into a house which served as the conference room of Alexandria. There Alpha, Rick and Paul discussed different ways to attack.

 

A few days later, Maggie was driven away to Hilltop. Her body contracting painfully and she feared a miscarriage. Hours passed without word from Rick and the RV that had set out. Night fell and Alpha decided to go to Hilltop.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

The group was silent except for the occasional grunt of pain from Maggie and Daryl. Rick refused to look up as Negan paced in front of them. The headlights of the trucks were blinding, making the migraine Rick sported even worse.

“I really can’t choose…” Negan said, still pacing with his bat in hand. He looked at each person kneeling before him and he smiled sadistically.  
He brought the bat to their faces, cherishing the fright he saw in their eyes. They knew how fucked they were.

“Hey boss!” Negan looked up to see his men dragging a man towards him. 

“We found him in the woods watching us.”

“Ah, let’s see him then.” He exclaimed, taking the bag off the man’s head. 

“Haha, oh whoa! No way. A little lost pup. Whatchu doing here, Wolf? Got nothin’ better to do?”

Alpha growled under his breath hoping to scare Negan. The older man just laughed and ruffled his long hair affectionately. 

“So they didn’t tame you after all? He’s still gotta a little bite. Haha. Now how come a wild thing like you isn’t dead yet? Didn't you lose all your men to Rick here?”

“That’s why I was watching.”

“Ooh. I see, you want revenge.” Alpha nodded, his head bowed and his eyes fixed on the ground between his knees.

“Well, I just can’t decide who gets a special treat from Lucille here. You remember Lucille, right? She certainly remembers you and your little gang. What was her name? Jane? Sophie?”

“Claire.”

“That’s it. What a mess that was… So I gotta be honest, I’m surprised you dared to come here.”

“I wanna join you.” Alpha muttered, shaking with fear as Negan brushed his hair with the barbed-wire.

“What was that now? A little louder for our audience.”

“I want to join you.” Alpha raised his voice, looking Negan directly in the eyes, his fists shaking. He could hear Rick’s people start to cry and whisper ‘no’.

“That so uh? What have you got to offer me? You’ve got no men. No weapons. No supplies. What would I want with a skinny pup?”

“I’m offering myself. Use me how you want.” Alpha shuffled forward, ignoring the pain of the sharp wire catching on his skin. He stopped in front of Negan and nuzzled his leg, hoping the other male would get the message. From the shocked look and widened eyes, he did.

“Well, well. I never thought I’d have a Wolf begging for my cock but you seem so certain of yourself. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. You’re one of us now.”

“I’ll give you a special treat; since you’re such a good boy. I’ll let you decide who gets to taste Lucille.” Negan laughed and grabbed the Wolf, dragging him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his torso to keep him in place. He passed the bat into Alpha’s hand, and placed his own over Alpha’s. He made the Wolf hold out in front of him and he carried on his ‘eenie minie mo’ bullshit.

He stopped Alpha when the bat reached Daryl. The hunter was extremely pale from blood loss and he seemed ready to collapse.

“Oh my, the pesky redneck. Good choice. I don’t really like him either.”

He unwrapped Alpha’s trembling hand from the bat and stepped forward towards Daryl. Negan placed the tip of the bat under the hunter’s chin, affectively lifting his head.

He pulled back to bring the first blow. A howl sounded in the distance. Negan momentarily halted before resuming his stance and grinning at his victim.

Two more howls came in quick succession, making the Saviour leader look up, confused. His men looked around them.

Five howls. All surrounding the camp.

“Uh I thought there weren't any Wolves in these parts.” Negan mocked, turning to face Alpha. The latter grinned and before Negan could stop him, he let out a terrifying howl. Just like a real wolf.

All of a sudden, the Saviours were being gunned down from every angle. They had no time to react as they fell to the ground lifeless. Negan panicked. He raised his bat to strike the Wolf but before the blow landed, Rick jumped on him.

They wrestled in the dirt, throwing punches and clawing each other. Rick pulled him up by his lapels and head butted him. Blood poured from Negan’s head and he laid there dazed. Rick stood over him and grabbed Lucille. He swung the bat at Negan’s throat and face, grinning madly as the sound of bones breaking filled the now silent night. Rick kept hitting him over and over again until there was nothing left of the man’s face except a bloody mess and pieces of bone and brain matter.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled Rick away from the lifeless body. He dropped the bat, and wiped his blood-soaked hands on his dirty shirt.

 

The next morning, Maggie was lying on a plush bed at Hilltop. Her baby was fine but the abuse she’d suffered at the hands of the Saviours had damaged her body enough to cause a near-miscarriage. Glenn stood watch and only allowed the doctor inside. Daryl was also left there whilst his wound healed but Paul swore to look after the hunter.

Rick drove the group back to Alexandria and when they arrived, he pulled Alpha to the side and hugged him. He embraced the Wolf for a few moments and parted, keeping his hands on Alpha’s shoulders.

“Thank you. For everything. You saved us. Especially Maggie.”

“I look after my people, remember?” Rick smiled, tears falling freely as he hugged Alpha once more. He couldn’t find the right words to truly express his gratitude. Instead he let his actions speak.

“Are you going to stay with us?” He asked, using the back of his hand to wipe away the remaining tears.

“Yeah. I’m gonna make Shannon my Beta so she’ll look after the Wolves. I’ll visit them every once in a while but aside from that, Imma stay here. We can get to work helping Hilltop with their training together.”

“I’d like that. Honestly, I’m glad you’re staying. God knows where we’d be without you.”

“I’m glad you think that. Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go have dinner with Morgan.” Alpha waved Rick goodbye and jogged up to the brownstone houses.

The Wolf knocked on the door and Morgan opened it, smiling like usual. He stepped aside to let the young man in, and closed the door. The meal had already been prepared and they enjoyed the first few episodes of Breaking Bad, sat next to each other in comfortable silence. The Wolf felt right at home on the leather couch and when the sun had set, he bid Morgan good night and went into his own home.

There was a parcel left on the doorstep with a small sticky-note attached to it.   
It read : 'You’ve earned these. Enjoy - Carol xxx'. Alpha picked up the parcel and entered his home. He dumped his bag by the door and to the kitchen to cut the string that held the brown wrapping in place.  
Inside was a small container full of home-made cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my work. It's the second fanfic I've uploaded that really got attention so thank you for reading my work and leaving kudos. Sadly there won't be an epilogue so I apologise for that.  
> Anyways, I've had this obsession with the Wolf for weeks now and I'm so happy that I made this little fic. I've got another one already written between him and Denise so check that out when I upload it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. It will be completed and I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter.


End file.
